batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Wayne
Thomas Nathan Wayne, MD was a medical doctor, philanthropist, the husband of Martha Wayne and the father of Bruce Wayne. History Thomas Wayne graduated from Gotham State University with his friend, Dr. Long. Thomas then went to medical school with Leslie Thompkins, Matt Thorne, and Anne Luitina. Thomas, Leslie, and Matt were known as "The Three Musketeers" at school, and were considered inseparable. They spent their graduation week at the Waldorf, and pictures were taken at a big AMA mixer. They signed their yearbook, "The Caduceus", and remained in touch for several years. The year "1908" is featured prominently in Leslie's yearbook under, although it's relativeness is unknown. As the shows episodes take place in the 1990s, it seems unlikely as a birth date and impossible as a graduation date. Thomas was a loving husband and father, and would often playfully toss his son in the air. He would always watch the television show The Gray Ghost with his son. He referred to Bruce as "stubborn" from the day Bruce was born. Thomas Wayne with his wife, Martha, were killed by a mugger in front of his eight year old son in the so-called "Park Row Tragedy". Legacy The Waynes' murder would be the single most important event that drove Bruce Wayne to become Batman. Thomas was buried alongside his wife, Martha. Thomas's son, Bruce, often had nightmares involving his parent's death and this helped continue his crusade as Batman. Bruce would have many photographs and portraits around Wayne Manor and the Batcave of his parents. Every year on the anniversary of his parents' death, Batman would put two roses in Crime Alley at the site of their death. He would occasionally place two roses at their gravestone as well. The Thomas Wayne Memorial Free Clinic in Park Row was named for Thomas. After Matt Thorne was arrested for working without a medical license, Bruce Wayne had a friendly conversation with Thorne to learn about his father. Dreams and Memories When first infected with the The Scarecrow's fear toxin, Batman saw visions of his father being mad at Bruce disgracing his father's name. When Bruce was recovering from memory loss, one of his first memories was of his father. After Harvey Dent's transformation into Two-Face, Bruce connected Harvey's disfigurement with his parents' deaths in his dreams. When under control of The Mad Hatter's mind control apparatus, Batman saw a world where his parents had never been killed. In this "Wonderland", Thomas had retired from Wayne Enterprises, and gave the company over to Bruce, who never became Batman. Thomas lived with his wife and son at Wayne Manor, and would often spend his days at the golf course. He was worried about his son's odd demeanor and when Bruce left home, Thomas and Martha contacted the police to bring him back. Dr. Hugo Strange also saw images of Thomas Wayne within Bruce's mind while using his radiopathic monitoring device. Appearances & references * Nothing to Fear (hallucination) * Two-Face Part II (in a nightmare) * The Forgotten (cameo in dreams) * Beware the Gray Ghost (flashback) * Dreams in Darkness (hallucination) * Perchance to Dream (hallucination) * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne (cameo in Bruce Wayne's memories) * Paging the Crime Doctor (cameo on photo) Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (cameo on portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Doctors